catoradefandomcom-20200213-history
Variana Moments
Variana Moments Twitter *Tweet from Ariana in January about Victoria Justice. *As of August 1st, they have had the same profile picture. *Ariana tweeted "So much fun walking the red carpet next to my good friend @VictoriaJustice! It was so great seeing you! :D ♥" *Ariana tweeted "I can't wait to see the Britney tribute, ahh! And i ALSO can't wait to see my friend @VictoriaJustice present! You better work, girl!! ♥ Xo". *When Victoria Justice got over a million followers on Twitter, Ariana tweeted "@VictoriaJustice congratulations!!!! That's so exciting! I can't wait to see you soon!!!! :] ♥" *They both tweeted about making a wish at 11:11 on 11/11/11. *They both tweeted about doing a comercial for xBox. *They both tweeted a picture of them two together at the xBox commercial with a friendly caption. *Ariana tweeted "Another fun day at work with my friend @VictoriaJustice! :] twitpic.com/8ktiyl" and Victoria responded with "@ArianaGrande Cute!! Fun day blondie :{)" *Ariana tweeted "Happy 19th Birthday @VictoriaJustice!! I hope we can celebrate many more together! Love you. P.s. it's your turn on Scramble. Lol. :] ��" *Ariana tweeted "On my way to sound check for Chipmunks singing along to "Begging on Your Knees" - @VictoriaJustice :D #1DAAAAAAAAY �� :*" and Vic replied with "@ArianaGrande Haha, yes! Crawlin' like a # ;{)" *Ariana tweeted "Good luck to all the amazing nominees! This is going to be so fun.. Fingers crossed for [https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] [https://twitter.com/#!/Victorious @'Victorious'] and [https://twitter.com/#!/icarly @'icarly'] tho.. :D " showing her support for Victoria and the cast. *Ariana tweeted " @VictoriaJustice Hi I'm in the school room alone. I miss u. #bored :{) *Ariana tweeted " :O!! I just hit 1.6 million followers. Thank you guys for sticking around & always being here for me & real with me, it means the world.. " and Victoria replied with " @ArianaGrande Congrats!!! :{D xo" *Victoria Tweeted "West Coast, r u watching the brand new episode of [https://twitter.com/#!/Victorious @'Victorious'] ?! Let me know what u think. [https://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett @'MattBennett'] & I get pretty messy & smelly ;{)" Ariana tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] I'm watching! Chop chop chop da squid ��" Victoria tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/#!/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'] Disappoint my father! . Lol. ;{)" *victoria tweeted "Morning every1! These r words 2 live by. Worry about yourself & spread words of <}3 & kindness!! RT!" Ariana tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] Love those words a lot. :) Congratulations on the big day today love.. So proud of you! See you soon, xo.. ��" *Finished day two of rehearsal for our Orlando trip.. I'm singing a really fun never before heard duet with [https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice']! ☺[https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23seeuthere #'seeuthere'] RT [https://twitter.com/#!/ArianaGrande @'ArianaGrande'] Give it up 4 the _________! ;{) *Ariana tweeted "�� @VictoriaJustice instagr.am/p/LoNyO0yWTh/" and "Love you @VictoriaJustice! instagr.am/p/LoNrmGyWTe/" *Victoria tweeted a photo of the Victorious characters as ponies and Ariana tweeted " @VictoriaJustice that's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Xoxoxo" Victoria then tweeted back " @ArianaGrande "Haha, isn't it amazing!? I freaked out when I saw it. Lol. :{P xo" *Victoria tweeted that her tour is tonight and Ariana tweeted "[https://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] good luck tonight girly! You're gonna kill it.. ❤ " Category:Moments Category:Pairings